Overdose
by Vizell
Summary: Catnip is a drug for small cats but what will happen if certain bigger feline scents it on the skin of his Lady?


A/N:

Peace ppl!  
So here is cliché setting that formed into a story where Ladybug is dealing with catnip drugged Chat Noir. Warning, he goes slightly dominant on her but our Lady isn't the easiest catch, right?  
Starts up with slightly long part of Marinette watching over Manon where the root of Ladybug's "misfortune" happens.

Planned as one-shot! To be honest this is my first completed fanfic ever, so had many betas go through it till had guts to publish it. Special thanks to Elli-chan for polishing this and Monochrome Flower to helping me out. And if you still spotted some mistakes that disturbed you, I'm sorry!  
The fact that I got this done just shows how deep I have fallen for this show, but not regretting it at all!

And btw, obviously I own none of the characters.

* * *

"Isn't she cute? Right Marinette?" The little preschooler was all over her new kitten, giggling, teasing her with a small mouse toy. Marinette couldn't agree with her more while trying to pet the cat when she wasn't jumping around.

"She totally is! So small and fluffy…" she scratched the small feline under the chin making her purr back. As the toy was forgotten Marinette lifted the purring fur ball on her lap letting it curl up. With a bit of jealousy in her brown eyes Manon came closer to sit and watch the animal.

It was an ordinary Saturday as her mother's friend had once again asked Marinette to look after Manon for a few hours. As always, she just couldn't refuse the request. The girl had become slightly calmer after the encounter with Stormy Weather and sitting under the ice dome, making it a lot easier to look after the preschooler. Plus, the girl's attention had an aim and Marinette could bet that it won't lessen during the day. Marinette smiled. Just like her kwami in her bag, the black kitten had now fallen asleep, white paws folded under itself.

"So, Manon. Have you decided on the name already?" The pigtailed girl beamed with enthusiasm. Looks like she was waiting for her to ask it.

"Her name is Felicite! I wanted her to be Noir first but mama said that it was more of a boy's name… So she suggested that one..." Manon's voice faded a bit as her gaze fell to the hands on her lap. Thanks to that she missed the older girl's widened eyes since she didn't need to connect any dots to guess why such a name wish. Well with Ladybug's and Chat Noir's popularity growth it's no wonder! But she didn't expect this to happen next door. The poor girl looked clearly disappointed so Marinette patted her head, getting her attention.

"You like our Parisian hero duo, right?" the teenager asked. Receiving a small nod as an answer she continued. "But did you know that it's believed that ladybugs bring good luck when a black cat on the other hand brings bad?" Manon's eyes widened as she processed the information and suddenly she jumped up on her legs a wide smile on her face.

"And Felicite means good luck! So my kitty is both super heroes in one!" she cheered a little bit too loudly for Marinette's liking and darted out of the room just to come back running and jumping on a sofa, laughing with joy. After kicking around for a moment she jumped down and was suddenly back at her babysitter's side. Manon's hands snatched the sleeping feline in her arms making it meow in surprise. Marinette gasped telling the girl to take it easier but she didn't listen. She could see how the kitten's nails took a hold of Manon's hand but the girl didn't seem to even notice as she hugged the kitten spinning around. Felicite kept on meowing until she let out a rather angry sounding hiss and the preschooler yelped dropping the kitten which then ran under the couch.

"Oww!"

Marinette darted up rushing to Manon's side taking her arm in her bite mark was clear on her skin with small scratches around it. Felicite managed to break the skin letting a small amount of blood ooze out. The preschooler started to shake with tears pooling into her eyes as she saw the red substance.

"Now, now… Easy there. It's just a scratch," Marinette looked into light brown eyes not showing any panic, encouraging the girl that everything is fine. Before having any chance to deny it or to start crying the girl was lifted in supportive hands taking her to the kitchen just to sit her on the table. Manon propped her injured hand with the other one, still looking down on it sniffling. Meanwhile the older girl went through the shelves looking for the first aid kit. Mumbling under her breath she wondered where it had gone since the last time, Marinette finally found it.

"Aha! Here it is!" She exclaimed and turned back to face her patient setting the kit next to her. Getting her hands on some antiseptic she sprayed it on a wadding pad then took in a breath.

"This might sting a bit…" a note of nervousness lingered in her voice when she started working with the small wound. Manon winced first, shutting her eyes tight but then opened them looking down at her arm then up at Marinette.

"Hey… It doesn't hurt!" she exclaimed eyes wide. The raven haired teenager let out her breath with a relieved sigh. Thank goodness there was no panic tantrum. It wouldn't have been the first time. Manon being a really active child logically meant that bruises and scratches happened all the time. Somehow she felt proud for her to grow up so much. So worry now gone Marinette grinned at her patient.

"I see! What a strong girl we have here. Like a real hero!" She tapped her on the nose making her giggle and blush. When the cleaning was done Manon dug through the kit to pull out a single red wrapped band aid and handed it to her babysitter.

"This one!" she smiled. Without a second thought Marinette unwrapped it just to see it have the same pattern as her hero suit. Ladybug's black dots on a red base. The waiting hand was stretched out so all she could do is strap the band aid on. "Ok! All done!" She cheered and ruffled the girl's hair then moved to put the kit back to it's place.

"Thanks Marinette…"

Closing the shelf she snatched a cookie from a nearby bowl and turned back to face the girl who was cheerfully swinging her legs down from the edge of the table. "Here is a present for the brave patient!" The gift was gladly accepted and bitten on as she hopped down to walk back into the living room Marinette following in her suit.

They both stopped in the door frame looking around the room to see if the feline had crawled out from under the couch. Scanning through the room didn't reveal anyone. Manon was the first to move and skipped to the couch to bend down and look under it. A small paw tried to strike from beneath it making the girl back up.

"She seems to be kinda angry.." Marinette sighed as she walked to crouch next to the girl. "I hope you understand that that wasn't the best way to handle Felicite, right?"

"Yeah..." girl nodded agreeing, eyes still glued to the small white paw that could be seen in the dark space. The poor girl was waiting in vain for the cat to crawl out. It seemed to like it's shelter from it's overly noisy owner and didn't have any intention to get out from there. Of course Marinette could just leave her to sit there and have that pointless stare competition but she just couldn't.

"Say, Manon… Are there any other cat toys with what we could lure her out with?"

Manon's head snapped to Marinette, eyes filled with new hope. "There is. But mama hid them away from me for some reason." The girl jumped up on her feet and led the way to her parent's room stopping before a big closet. She pointed up to the top to where a shoe box rested.

"You see that box? They are there. We bought some balls, plushies and stick toys! They all are supposedly there."

Marinette nodded and switched places with the small owner. She rolled her sleeves up out of the way. _It is reachable_ she thought. The box was slightly over the edge, so when she stood on her tiptoes her nails barely reached it. But reached anyway. With her tongue out she tried to drag the box out a little more so it would fall down. But the box was persistent. Frowning the girl jumped up bumping her finger on the box's corner. Nice, with the next one she will get it. With confidence she jumped up for a second time, higher this time, knocking the box down.

"Oh ou…" Manon blurted hiding behind her hands as the box came down on Marinette with all of its contents spilling around.

"Oh no!" The high-schooler cursed her luck before finding out that she was covered from head to toes in some sort of flakes of dried grass. Wonderful! Now she even made a mess. The flakes gave out a slightly fresh scent… Growling she dusted off all she could from herself and joined Manon on the floor to collect all the toys back into the box. At the bottom however she found a clear plastic bag with some left overs from the same flakes. She read the sticker on it.

 _100% ecological catnip_.

Just great… No wonder Manon's mother had put it away. She bet it was for some toys for Felicite to get used to new surroundings. Marinette frowned. The flakes were impossible to swoop into a pile and clean away so easily because the room had a carpet surface. Vacuuming was the only solution here.

"Manon, go to the living room already. Take the toys with you and I will clean this up, ok?" She lifted the box into the girl's hands and pushed her in the direction of the door. Luckily, the preschooler didn't have any problems with it and quickly disappeared.

With the girl out of the way, Marinette quickly took out the vacuum and cleaned the mess. And just in case went around the room with it. When there weren't any flakes visible she nodded proudly for being done. A happy giggling was heard from the other side of door… Looks like their plan had worked and the little owner was having fun with her new friend. So Marinette joined them, sitting on the couch and turning on the TV. Quickly the playful duo found themselves sitting next to her, calming down. Especially Felicite who kept on purring and rubbing herself all over Marinette.

It didn't take long before Manon's mother came back, releasing Marinette from her duties. And after getting the kitty off and saying her goodbyes she took her leave. As soon as she got to her own room a sigh escaped her lips as she leaned against her closed door. No matter how she looked at it, small Felicite reminded her of one other particular black cat. And the fact that she was all over her… Marinette's face heated up slightly and shivers ran down her spine. The girl shook her head. She quickly stripped off her fur covered clothes, tossed them into the laundry basket and put on some new ones. There was still time till night patrol with Chat Noir so why not make use of the time… and do some oh-so-loved homework, physics. _Ahhh~~ I wonder what Adrien is doing right now?_

* * *

Ladybug was now sitting on the edge of the roof, legs crossed and a cat once again on her lap. Two more were laying next to her. For the second time today she was taken over by cats! Luckily none of them were black but now she was starting to feel slightly nervous. It has to be because of the catnip that cats seem to be finding their way to her. There is no way that her friend would react in the same way, right? He is human after all! It shouldn't affect him in any way. She had more than enough of his flirty side and couldn't imagine it getting any worse. Her fingers run through the fur of the feline. It somehow had a calming effect on her…

A soft landing sound was made behind her and a ring of the bell echoed. Ladybug stiffened, unreasonable nervousness taking over her. With a few deep breaths she tried to regain control and greeted the just arrived hero.

"Well hi there… Aren't we late, kitty?" Ladybug tried to act as usual, not over reacting. She waited for an answer but all she got was silence. Ladybug glanced over her shoulder, cats still by her side. Chat Noir was down on his knee as if he had just landed and still hadn't stood up. His eyes however were fixated on her. Sharp, without blinking those eyes shined in the shadow of the buildings. They moved slightly from a cat on her left to the one on her right. Still not a word.

"Chat. Why are…" She was about to ask him when he suddenly hissed loudly. Not like Felicite this afternoon but more like a really angry predator who was protecting his territory. Ladybug jumped a little bit palm landing on her chest from surprise. Two stray cats dashed away immediately leaving the third one tensed up still on her lap.

"And what was that for?! That startled me!" she turned to face him properly now while standing up. This was totally out of his character. The feline from her lap was now rubbing it's head against her legs, completely ignoring the tension that lingered around the two heroes. Chat with an uncommonly stoic face straightened up too, eyes on the cat - waiting. When the cat caught the stare it immediately stopped in it's place and after a moment darted away too. As soon as they were alone Chat lit up with his usual smile.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry for being late, had problems with leaving!" He laughed off scratching the back of his neck.

"I'm more interested in what was that just now," she crossed her arms on her chest shifting her weight to the right.

"What was what?" Chat blinked as if he honestly didn't know what she was talking about. He just came closer his tail-belt following with swings from side to side. She couldn't resist rolling her eyes.

"You know… That hissing for example? Having a staring competition with a poor stray cat," she pointed in the direction where the cat had escaped. He was now right in front of her.

"Oh that. My lady, I just couldn't stand the other competitors. You seemed to get along so well... I was jealous~" He purred near to her face. Way too near for Ladybug's liking so she pushed his face out of her way as she walked pass him, further from the edge into the shadow, completely ignoring his flirt. The roof that they were on right now was lower than the ones that surrounded it, making it the perfect meeting place, hidden from curious eyes.

"There is no reason for _you_ to be jealous," Ladybug silently sighed with relief. He was acting himself again so she had stressed for no reason. A smile curled up on her lips while she checked out the latest news feed for any abnormal messages on her lucky gadget. Paris seemed to be calm. _Well, better that way_. "It doesn't look like there is any trouble around here, but I think we should make a round anyway."

"Hmm… Is that so?" A breath was let out right next to her ear. Ladybug froze. When did he sneak right behind her? She hadn't noticed him at all! Before she could take a step away to protect her comfort zone, arms wrapped around her shoulders. Shivers went down her spine as she felt a nose being buried in her hair. Chat inhaled the scent that had caught his attention right from the beginning.

"Aahh…" he moaned. "So this head spinning scent was yours after all, my lady." He rubbed his cheek slowly against those raven locks enjoying their softness. "This is amazing…"

"Hands off, Chat Noir! What you think you are doing?!" Ladybug demanded and tried to tug away the arms from around her. But they were strong, keeping her firmly on her place right against his chest. Oh this wasn't good. The stream of his breath tickled her skin, but it was far from one to make her giggle. And the cat didn't seem to like to co-operate. With a frown she threw her head back, hitting the creep on the nose. The grab on her loosened so she didn't waste even a second and jumped away to a safe distance.

Chat Noir massaged the assaulted area but instead of being displeased a smirk crawled its way onto his lips. "Even the finest roses have thorns…" He rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. "But as you know I like even that~" He shot her a playful wink and took a step closer. Then another…

Eyes wide Ladybug couldn't do anything else but automatically take a step back. The glint in his eyes was so feral and hungry that it silenced her rather well. All the playfulness and sweetness was gone. She doesn't recognize the Cat that is now approaching her.

Hastily Ladybug took out her yo-yo spinning it fast creating a shield between them, but it didn't stop Chat. He kept on his phase taking step after step towards her. Quickly the girl's back ran into the wall making her jerk in surprise losing the spin on her weapon. A clawed hand caught the gadget and threw it behind him, disarming the heroine of his heart.

An " _Eek_ " escaped Ladybug's lips when Chat slammed his arms on both sides of her head. She tried to push him away but the black leather covered body only came closer. Had he always been so strong?

"Gotcha~" he murmured. And he really did. Ladybug tried to look around for a escape but there were literally none; she was now pressed between him and the wall. Chat however didn't mind it at all and nuzzled against the revealed neck once again inhaling the intoxicating aroma. The thoughts in Marinette's head went totally blank and she froze on the spot. All her attention went to Noir, his nose that run up and down her neck. His face that he rubbed against her. The tongue that traced her jawline…

"Ah..!" She gasped loudly at the way too brave action from her Kitty. Blush that could be seen even from under her mask painted her face. _Gosh this is awkward!_

"Chat! Stop this immediately! It's not funny at all!" Ladybug tried to tug on his hair but the result was the same as with pushing. If not worse! The lick was switched to light butterfly kisses that felt like they burned her every time his lips touched her skin. An unacceptable moan escaped her once again when Chat reached her ear. Eye's wide she slapped a hand over her mouth… This was getting out of hand!

"My Lady…" Chat took her hand that hid her lips and pressed a sweet kiss on it's back and shot his eyes to her staring blue ones. "I see you find this enjoyable too."

The redness of Ladybugs face got worse with that totally false sentence. "You idiot! You are under the influence of catnip! Snap it out alre…!" Before she could finish Chat's lips pressed against hers, silencing the rant that Noir didn't find suitable for this moment. He took in the sweetness of her soft lips and licked the bottom lip trying to get her to respond to him. To open up even a little bit. But she was tough so he pulled away, smiling.

"That's not what I wanted to hear~" Noir leaned down to her left side. "Could you repeat the sweet sound from before?" He whispered in her ear following it with a lick. This time Ladybug managed to keep the sound in her throat, biting on her lip. How could this be happening? Why was she reacting like this, to her friend and partner. Even though Chat likes to flirt and play around there was no way he would do something on this level. All she could blame was the catnip. He was drugged like an ordinary cat. No, even worse! He was completely out of control and she could see how he will be mortified after he has regained his senses. Where is her luck when she needs it?!

Suddenly Chat did something completely unexpected. He bit her. On the ear. Hard. Ladybug winced feeling how he smothered the pain with kisses and pointless whispers of something that she didn't register. But it didn't stop just with one bite. He did it again. Even though the pain wasn't anything in comparison with any of her falls or attacks she had received in any battle so far, a tear started to collect in the corner of her eye. Most likely boosted up with frustration. But she couldn't find herself doing anything and just stood there. Hand in his, pressed against the wall as the another one lazily tried to push him away. Should she just wait till he wakes up? Go with the flow…?

At that very moment her ear picked up a metallic sound. After processing it, a new fear washed over her sobering her from all the fluster. He went for her earring. He had found his way to the piece of jewelry and was lightly tugging it with his teeth as if trying to pull it out. Ok, there is no way she is going to wait for this to be over. It has to end now before anything catastrophic can happen!

"Ok! Now for real! STOP IT!" She tugged on his hair as hard as she could making him growl but not let her go. Stepping on his feet didn't help either. While she hit his back with her free hand, it traveled down before feeling something. Yes, that's her key out! Her fingers caressed the pole that was attached to his lower back, carefully so Noir wouldn't notice. When her fingers had a firm grip on it she pulled it out placing it between them, ends against their stomachs.

"I'm really sorry Chat but you leave me no choice!" Noir didn't even have a chance to react when Ladybug bended herself out of the way so that the other end of the pole was against the wall and she expanded it setting Chat flying backwards with a painful groan. He curled on his side, holding onto his groin eyes shut tight muttering in pain.

Ladybug breathed out with relief. She hadn't understood how tight the grip and pressure was on her until she was free again. Quickly she searched for her yo-yo attaching it back onto her waist. Her eyes shot to Chat who was now trying to stand up the very same look still in his eyes. _Gosh, he is still up to it?!_ With a frown she walked up to him. Noir charged at her as well as he could with having just received a blow but Ladybug easily dodged it setting his staff in the way so that he would stumble. And that's what he did, landing on his back on the cold cement roof.

To keep the kitty down Ladybug sat on his chest the pole pressing his shoulders down. Chat hissed at her, showing off his fangs and trying to push her off with the pole. But gravitation was on her side. If she would run away now, he would follow… That's for sure. Even if she transformed out of the mask there is a chance Chat would track her down. There was only one way to do it. She breathed out and snapped her eyes open looking down at the struggling cat.

"I'm really sorry kitty…" She smiled at him gently leaning closer to his face. Such a sweet and calm voice caught Noir's attention and he stopped for a moment, lowering his guard. Her smile turned into a smirk and with a quick smooth movement her fingers were around his ring, pulling it off. Before it had completely left it's rightful place she stood up ready to take of, not looking at the hero beneath her anymore. With the first step she shut her eyes tight; the ring was completely in her palm and she sprinted away dropping the piece of jewelry right behind her. A soft clinking noise echoed for a moment as the ring span on it's place and with that she jumped off the roof disappearing into the young night of Paris.

* * *

Adrien opened his eyes to see a dark sky with some hints of lights that might have been stars. Shaking his head he tried to sit up but the pain in his groin made it pretty challenging. With the support of his hand he somehow managed it after a while. He looked around to see that he was alone. Or not. Plagg was lying just next to his ring that… was off his finger?! He limped to snatch up his property and put it on again. With a sigh of relief he picked up Plagg too. The dark kwami stirred up…

"Well that was one hell of a ride, Adrien… Really brave of you!" He chuckled at his cheese provider. Adrien just blinked back at him.

"Brave of me? What do you…" He was about to ask when the memories began to pop up in his mind. The blonde's face changed colors, first to red from blush then pale from shock. His face fell into his hands as he tried to organize his thoughts. Gosh, what has he done?! How did he have such bravery to go all dominant on his Lady in the first place. Especially so boldly! It felt like a good idea just a few moment's ago. It felt so good just a moment ago… Panic crawled into his thoughts. Plagg rolled his eyes.

"Yeah-yeah… You can worry about all this later! Now let's go home! I'm hungry!" He flew around the depressed teenager. He didn't however expect to be snatched in a fist and brought down to face the blonde.

"How don't you understand! I harassed Ladybug! And I don't even know why!" He shouted out. "Was it your tricks, Plagg?" Green eyes glared at the cat like creature. He in his order escaped the palm prison stopping to hover close to the roof surface.

"It wasn't particularly me… But the characteristics from me~" He hinted. Adrien went through the whole entercourse with Ladybug connecting the pieces together. And when the last piece halted its place he took a sharp breath. "Catnip…" the blonde whispered. Kwami just snickered.

He opened his jacket so the kwami could fly into his inner pocket. With a nod he did so.

"I can't believe that I was drugged by something like that. I hope she will trust me after this… or even talk to me." Adrien sighed feeling down for all the mess that he had unintentionally done. She had to be afraid of him now. Through all the shame that he felt he couldn't help but flush at the memories of what he did. Something so forbidden…

"Calm down, Romeo… Ladybug is clever enough to just forget all this, compared to a certain idiot! Now home!"

"Ha-ha, very funny!" the blonde shook his head, and with a barely noticeable limp, headed back home.

* * *

Adrien was at school early, scribbling line after line in his notebook trying to find the right words. But it all sounded so fake and unsatisfying that he ripped the page off throwing it aside with the previous fails, just to start writing again. He hadn't slept at all the night after the show he had put on. Thoughts of his actions and memories of Ladybug's moans mixing all together driving him nuts. So he got up as soon as it was acceptable and ran away to school. But his troubles followed him there too. And so that he wouldn't look like a fool in front of Ladybug the next time they would meet, he had to know what to say… But even after pondering for over an hour he still had no clue.

Other students started to appear one after another but he didn't lose his concentration. Even Nino just greeted him with a simple 'Hi' not bothering him more. _Damn, he is a good friend._ One conversation right behind him, however, caught his attention.

"Oh gosh, Marinette! What happened to your ear?" Alya's voice was full of concern. Marinette however laughed awkwardly. "Oh this? It's…err... umm… The neighbour's kitty went slightly overboard after an overdose of catnip and bit me! Weird right? Haha..." She laughed it off and switched the topic.

Adrien's pencil dropped, so did his jaw. He didn't even dare to look behind. All flushed he slammed his forehead on the desk hands covering his mouth just in case, surpassing the temptation to gasp or anything else stupid.

 _You've got to be kidding me…_


End file.
